What Joy Brings
by Iride Kimori
Summary: Everything was normal in the turtles' lives, beating up foot ninja now in their regular routine. until one day a mysterious and powerful girl appears, seeming to have her own grudge with the Foot Clan. How will the turtles deal with this girl and the possible threat she poses to the city? A suspenseful story filled with comedy and feels. Mikey X OC


**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction and i would very much appreciate reviews! Also I might change the story's name in the future. I'm not sure if i like this one yet.**

A masked figure crept through the shadows in the moonlight hallways of the castle. As they turned a corner, a guard began marching down the same hall. They took out a coin and flicked it in the opposite direction, distracting the guard long enough for them to slip by into the next shadow. Peeking around the next corner the figure eyed the two guards standing by a large door at the end of the hall. They stepped out into the light and the guards became alert, swords ready. In an instant, the figure was gone, leaving them bewildered. They reappeared behind them, stunning the confused guards. Swinging their leg out they tripped one guard and threw them down the hall with great strength. Turning to the other guard, they took the sword out of their hand, quickly tumbled behind them, and hit them in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword.

With both guards unconscious, they proceeded to open the door, but when they put their hand on it, they heard a shout from the other end of the hall. "Hey!" They turned to see a guard put their hand on the wall. The section turned into a hand scanner, activating the security alarms. Sirens blared and lights flashed on as the figure creaked open the door and slipped inside. Turning around they placed their hand on a similar scanner and locked the door behind them.

Looking up they were greeted with a tower of endless doors, seemingly normal until a holographic screen appeared in front of her face. "VOICE RECOGNITIONAL PASSWORD REQUIRED." said a computerized voice. The figure took off their mask to reveal their face as a young girl. She cleared her throat and spoke the ancient words, "Reil Hok' se Reem." "PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME, MIELHIRI."

The screen disappeared and a beam of blue light shot up from the middle of the floor and hit the roof of the tower. The doors disappeared to reveal an endless expanse of portals with labels above them in a strange language. People had come and had started banging on the door behind her. She had to be quick. She jumped from level to level until she came upon a certain door. The writing above it translated to "Teriki" or "Earth". "The time has finally come." She said.

She placed her hand on another scanner and brought up the control panel for the portal. Entering the file that read "security failsafe", she copied all of the security codes onto a data stick around her neck and deleted the originals from the system before activating the program. She opened and deleted several more files before she was ready to start up the portal itself. She was about to press the final key when the doors below opened. A regal looking woman in a nightgown rushed in with a frightened and worried expression on her face. Looking up she saw the girl at the portal with her hand over the start button.

"Mielhiri stop this at once!" She shouted. Meilhiri turned to her with a serious look on her face. "No Kimaro. I'm done listening to you. I will not wait any longer for justice to be taken!" "This is not our fight anymore! You know this!" "Not our fight?! How can you say that when you know what he has done?! You were there!" "This is out of our hands now! It's over!" "It is only over when I finish what he started." "They wouldn't have wanted this." "You only say that because you are a coward! A coward who is afraid to take action against anything bigger than yourself! They deserve retribution, and you know it. Goodbye sister." She pressed the start button and the portal swirled to life. As she began to step through the portal, Kimaro began to jump up the levels as fast as she could to try and stop her, but she was too late. As Mielhiri completely stepped through the portal began to sputter and flicker. When Kimaro reached it, it exploded in a great flash of light before shutting down completely. A small, red, holographic screen appeared in front of the empty doorway. It read "SECURITY FAILSAFE ACTIVATED: PORTAL UNUSEABLE".

As guards began to file in through the lower entrance, Kimaro collapsed on her knees and began to sob, for now, it was truly out of her hands.


End file.
